


Tracing Words

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple sparring match, became something completely different. But Nyx isn't one to complain.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tracing Words

Being slammed against a wall was not on Nyx's to do list today. Nor was having the King's shield, one Clarus Amicitia, all 6'5 of him, pressed firmly against him. Yet here he was, he thought half hysterically, the piercing gaze of those ice blue eyes made his breath catch in his throat.

The bush of lips against his chin had him letting out a puff of air, his heart speeding up at the feel of a slick tongue now sliding along is pulse, a shuddery moan broke free of his mouth; he bit his lip when the other male froze at the sound, and with a low growl he continued tracing the patch of skin not covered by Nyx's uniform collar.

"Umm....Sir? I-uh don't understand?" Came a less than manly squeak from Nyx.

"Say those words again."

W-w-what? What words?"

A snarl was his only answer as a harsh bite was delivered to his neck, making him release a drawn out moan, his mind struggling to remember that words he spoke. It all happened so quick.

* * *

Walking into one of the citadel training rooms was a weird experience for Nyx, normally he only used the ones in the glaive barracks, but today he got volunteered to 'spar' with the Prince's best friend, more like Drautos giving him punishment detail for disobeying an order.

But instead of the blonde teenager he was expecting, it was the King's Shield, dressed in a tight fitting shirt and loose sweatpants, going to town on one of the punching bags set up in a corner. Nyx licked his lips, eyes following a droplet of sweat as it rolled down the back of the taller man's neck, passing over the inked feathers of his tattoo before disappearing under the shirts collar.

Unfortunately for him, his mouth always seemed to have a way of getting him into trouble, so without even giving that little voice inside his head a second thought he called out, "A little harder, Sir."

Paling Nyx realized just what he said and to who he said it to. He broke out in a cold sweat, a chill rushing down his spine when the other man froze mid swing, the weighted bag still rocking with his last punch.

He stared with growing horror as the shield slowly turned to face him, blue eyes wide with disbelief. Gulping when the man fully turned towards him, a hand catching the bag to stops it's swings.

For a moment, he was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest with how fast it was beating. He stood frozen as the other _stalked,_ there was no other word to describe that purposeful stride; like a predator hunting prey, up to him.

Within the span of a single breath he was up against a wall, hands pinned above his head and trying to keep his balance on his toes as he was stretched taut. Damn his 5'10 height, and damn the Amicitia for being so much taller than him. 

* * *

And that's how Nyx found himself in his current predicament, opening his mouth to speak but the words stuck in his throat as the older male spoke, "Drautos was right,"

Nyx gave a shudder as his breath brushed over the wet skin of his neck, "And what was the Commander right about...... Sir?"

"That you, Ulric, are an insubordinate brat."

Nyx gaped at the other man, and the words that we're etched into his throat, _burned_ once they left Clarus' lips. Struggling to free one of his hands, he panted as he finally freed one, tugging at the collar of his jacket he whined when the cool air touched the reddened words, and moaned when Clarus ducked his head to trace the words with his tongue.

He squirmed when teeth joined the mix of sensations, and the feel of a hand running down his thigh, only to grab at his knee, and begin to lift it. His head fell back, thumping against the wall as he panted from the mix of feelings.

Clarus chuckled, and Nyx finally got his other hand free. Nyx grasped as the back of his head, fingers raking over short hair, as his other hand gripped and tugged at his shoulder, making Clarus press closer.

Nyx purred as Clarus moaned, hooking a leg around the others waist Nyx pulled himself up, climbing the taller man until both legs were firmly settles round his waist.

"We really, shouldn't be doing this here," he moaned, breakout the kiss but continuing to pepper the other's lips and chin with kisses.

Humming Clarus unwrapped the legs that held Nyx in place, and waited until he had his footing before stepping back. "You would be correct. Come. I'm sure Gladio wouldn't mind sparring with Noctis' young friend in you stead."

Nyx whined at the lose of the other body pressed against his own, but as his eyes traced over the older male, he noticed that there, written in his collar bone were the words 'A little harder, Sir'. Nyx gave a laugh as he allowed Clarus to pull him out of the gym and down the hall.

While this wasn't exactly the way Nyx thought he would work up a sweat. He wasn't going to complain. Who would?


End file.
